


Old Flame

by italianice15



Category: Transformers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: It's just the two of them. No malice in these moments. In between their heated battles, these secret, cherished moments are what they live for. However, they are only fleeting and are nothing more than vain attempts to live in the past for one more second. They're nothing, completely useless. Right?





	1. Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any grammatical errors you may come across, as I am trash at typing anything ever. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!

The snow on Earth was unlike anything on Cybertron. Sure, winters could be harsh, but Optimus couldn't remember the tiny, white flakes falling from Cybertronian skies. He wandered through a forest, needing room to think and come up with new battle plans. The Autobot numbers were dwindling fast and energon was becoming increasingly difficult to come by. 

Lost in his thoughts, a small noise made him flinch. 

" Hoo-hoo"

A smile grew on the Prime's face. The feathered animal looked up at the Autobot with large, fond, orange-colored eyes.

" Hoo-hoo"

" Hello, little owl. I see you've come back for a visit. I thank you for the company, friend.", he reached out, his massive finger gently petting the top of the owl's head.

" I have seen many things in my long life, but never have I seen a Prime start a conversation with a puny Earth insect.", the gravelly, low, sarcastic voice reached Optimus. The voice of his sworn enemy. 

" Actually, Megatron, this is a bird, not an insect.", Optimus replied, lifting his head to stare at the silver mech with a deadpan expression. The warlord shrugged, walking closer to Optimus. The Prime took a tentative stance, steadying himself, but not enough to arouse any thought of a fight.

" I care nothing for these creatures. They offer me no gain to invest any amount of time into them."

" With an attitude like that, it baffles me how you have so few friends.", Optimus loosened and went back to doting over his friend, who cooed and chirped sweetly, reveling in the attention.

" Orion's same snark.", Megatron mumbled, unaware that Optimus had heard him.

" Megatronus' same ignorance.", Optimus said. Megatron was taken aback by the remark. Optimus had a certain amount of sass that he regularly maintained, everyone knew that, but he had never talked about the past. Never once mentioning what they used to be.

" Why are you here, Megatron?"

" Can't I explore this rock as freely as you can?", he asked lightly. 

" You can, but may I request that you do so at least a hundred miles away from me?", Optimus outstretched his massive hand so the owl could climb up his arm and onto his shoulder.

" Did you not tell that thing you could use some company?"

" And he provides enough. He's certainly more preferable company than you. How do I know this is not a trick?", Optimus took half a step back.

" You don't.", Megatron answered simply. Optimus stood stiffly, thinking about his options. One would be to attack, but he was never a fan of throwing the first punch. Another option was to take Megatron at his word, but how well had that worked out in the past? Needless to say, he was at a loss.

" You don't have to trust me, not now. We can simply reminisce before our next encounter, which will surely end much worse than our meeting now.", Megatron walked forward, toward a lake. Optimus followed, the owl sitting comfortable on the top of his head.

The moon reflected beautifully off the top of the lake. The reflection of the water played on the bots' frames.

" Careful it doesn't soil your armor, Prime."

" He is a 'he', not an 'it'. You want to reminisce so much, start talking.", Optimus steadily grew uneasy the longer he was around Megatron. Something beckoned him to stay, however, so he put up with the Decepticon's presence.

" The Crystal Gardens.", he spoke up after a long silence. Optimus was a bit stunned. He hadn't thought of the Crystal Gardens in centuries. 

" Yes?"

" Do you remember how they looked at night?", Megatron lowered his lumbering frame to the ground, sitting in the soft, emerald green grass. Optimus did the same, careful not to disturb the owl, who busied himself with looking around and listening for mice.

" Vaguely.", Optimus answered honestly.

" How they glowed in the moonlight? You could see it for miles. I used to dream of going there when I was a bitlet. Nothing shined so bright in Kaon, except the arenas."

Optimus listened to him talk, finding his voice oddly soothing. The owl took off in pursuit of a late night snack, leaving the two faction leaders alone.

" Do you remember the Rust Sea and the Hydrax Plateau?"

" I do."

" I went there when I was younger with my sire. He tried to leave me there. I snuck back in a cargo container a week later. My carrier was livid with my sire. That was the night he-", Megatron stopped. Optimus glanced to the side and saw the distant expression he wore. In an attempt to fill the awkward void, Optimus offered his own memories.

" Sweets.", he said quickly.

" What?"

" And high grade."

" Ah, yes, I remember high grade.", the smirk returned to Megatron's face.

" If memory serves me well, I seem to remember you being quite a fan of it.", Optimus joked.

The cold, bitter wind blew, sending more snowflakes to fly and stick to their frigid cold frames. If it grew any colder, the lake would likely freeze.

" Do you remember that time in the arena when you were completely slagged and you tried to fight that gladiator. I had to get you out of there before you were detained.", Optimus smiled fondly. 

" You hadn't changed then.", Megatron added.

" Neither of us had. That was when we were still like brothers.", Optimus said distantly.

They continued on like that for hours, until the sun came up and the cold died down. They separated, knowing little to nothing had changed in their overall relationship. They still despised each other to their core. 

This was further proven nine hours later when they carried out a violent battle. The Decepticons were ultimately defeated, but it was a narrow victory for the Autobots. Half of Optimus' troops were barely conscious, some with serious internal injuries. Optimus, himself, was in no better shape. Ratchet had a field day buzzing around the medical ward of the base, saving lives and whatnot.

\--

Megatron held Optimus down to the ground, while the Prime shoved at the warlord's chest. He managed to throw the mech off and straddle his waist, raise his canon, and fire at Megatron's head. This left him a little less than happy, relatiating by stabbing Optimus in the side with his sword. The brawl went back and forth, while their troops fought for energon. With the leaders of both factions distracted, the mission became much easier. 

" Surrender, Prime!", Megatron growled.

" Never!", Optimus snarled.

When they fought, they often forgot the actual reason as to why they were fighting. It quickly became personal between the two. 

Optimus fought because Megatron destroyed Cybertron. He fought because the bot below him poisoned and corrupted his home. He fought because, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't save the planet he loved so dearly.

Megatron fought because he could have saved Cybertron. He would have made a far better Prime than Optimus and the Council passed him by without a second thought. He fought because he couldn't finish the fight he'd started all those centuries ago. 

Beaten, dented, and a little weaker than they were before, they parted reluctantly. Their troops calling them back respectively to retreat. One last glare to one another to affirm that this was, in fact, not yet over.

\--

" I used to have a cybercat.", Optimus absently said as he fretted over his feathered companion.

" Really?", Megatron asked, only half as abused as he sounded.

" Yes, my guardians despised cyber-dogs. They were too rambunctious for anyone in Iacon. Almost no one had them, they were only used to guard important buildings. I always felt a bit jealous of the guards who got to walk them.", he rambled.

" I had cyber-dogs. Three of them, actually.", Megatron said, leaning back to lay in the grass. Optimus hummed in acknowledgement, still fascinated by the owl, who gawked up at him with similar interest. 

" Why do you insist upon bothering with that thing?", Megatron sat up again, gesturing to the bird.

" Well, he's a lot friendlier than some bots I know.", Optimus teased, glancing at Megatron.

" Hoo-hoo"

" Why does he make that noise?"

" Hoo?"

" Him."

" Yes, I know."

" Then why did you ask?"

" What?"

" Oh, never mind.", Megatron gave up when he realized Optimus was joking around.

" I'd forgotten how much a pain in the aft you could be.", he muttered.

" You tell me I'm too uptight, so I tease you once and you say I'm a pain in the aft. I see there's no point in trying to please you, is there?", Optimus looked out across the lake.

They'd began to make regular, unofficial, secret meetings in the same spot every now and then. Back at the base, Ratchet would alert Optimus that the Decepticon was on the move somewhere. Optimus would then 'check it out' and he would be gone until morning. Upon his return, he would say there was no sign of the bot, explaining why he was gone all night in search of him. Many unanswered questions went unasked for the simple fact that Optimus never lied to his team. The Prime genuinely enjoyed these meetings, but he was always left with a bad taste in his mouth when he told his team a false truth afterwards.

" What was its name?", Megatron interrupted Optimus' train of thought.

" Hmm?", he jumped a bit.

" Your cybercat? What was its name.", he asked again.

" Helix. Her name was Helix.", it took a moment for Optimus to remember.

" That's a strange name.", was all Megatron had as a reply.

" What about your cyber-dogs?", Optimus pressed playfully, feigning offense.

" They didn't have names. Well, if 'scrap heap', 'bucket head', and 'aft sniffer' count, that's what my sire called them."

" Your sire sounds like he was a pleasant mech."

" If you thought I was bad, he was ten times worse. Before the war, of course. I've come to understand I'm far worse than anyone ever was before me.", he said with a sense of pride that made Optimus' tanks roll. He continued to lightly pet the owl in his hand.

" What were they like?", Optimus asked.

" My guardians?"

Optimus nodded.

" My sire was a cold mech that cared nothing for his family. He was a fan of more than his fair share of high grade. That made for an interesting sparkhood.", he said lowly.

" And your carrier?", Optimus prodded.

" He was kind. I favored him to my sire immensely. He cared for my siblings and I like any guardian should, despite...", he trailed off.

" Yes?"

" Why must I do all the talking?"

" Would you rather ask the questions?", it was a serious inquiry. Optimus didn't want to make the situation any more uncomfortable than it had become. 

" Tell me about your sparkhood. I bet it was delightful growing up in Iacon.", Megatron teased.

" It was...alright. My guardians worked at the Hall of Records, like I did. I hardly ever saw them, though. I had no siblings, so I was left to my own devices most days.", Optimus leaned back to lay down, followed by Megatron.

" And you got into trouble?"

" No, I went to the library. Sparklings always talked about how their guardians read them stories and such. Mine never did, so I read my own.", he continued.

" That sounds-"

" Lonely."

" I was going to say proactive, but take a darker tone if you like.", Megatron smirked. He felt something scrape the front of his frame. There was a small, almost indiscernible weight on his chest.

Megatron lifted his head up and saw the wide eyed owl staring at him.

" Your bug is on me, Prime.", he said flatly.

" He's exploring."

" Tell it to explore elsewhere."

The harmless bickering back and forth went on until morning and, as usual, they departed. Their goodbyes disguised as heatless taunts, they prepared to see one another in battle soon.

\--

Optimus' right optic was fried and barely capable of being repaired. Ratchet, however, strived for nothing less than perfection and would not forgive himself if his Prime were to go blind in one optic.

" That scrap heap.", the medic murmured.

The insult reminded Optimus of Megatron's cyber-dogs and he let out a chuckle. There was a brief pause in Ratchet's frantic movements.

" Something funny, Optimus?"

" Nothing, old friend.", he bit back a wide smile.

\--

" Optimus, we've located the Allspark. If we return it to Primus, we can restore Cybertron.", Ratchet exclaimed.

" If the Decepticons don't find it first.", Prowl added.

" We have to get to it now.", Ironhide said pointedly.

" When do we leave, Optimus?", Ratchet asked.

" I will leave now. Alone.", he said.

" That's crazy! Megatron will come with his entire army. You can't take them all by yourself.", a buzz from Bumblebee confirmed Ironhide's statement. 

" Megatron would not risk the Allspark's safety in the hands of anyone but himself. He will be my only problem. I've dealt with him countless times before, this will be no different. Stay here and await my return."

Optimus was right. Of course, he was right, whenever was he wrong? The Autobots watched their leader leave, feeling helpless. 

\--

This planet was small, cold, and far away from anywhere Optimus had ever been before. It wasn't long before Optimus found the Allspark. He held it in his hands and it somehow seemed smaller than he remembered.

" I'm glad you've found it for me, Optimus."

Just as he predicted, Megatron came alone. Starscream must have been thrilled.

" I've found it for all Cybertronians.", he wasn't sure how lightly he should speak. Would this be treated as all their other private encounters, or was this going to end in a battle?

" Hand it over, Optimus."

Oh, so it wasn't like their private encounters.

" And if I don't?"

" Then you will perish."

The battle that ensued was brutal. With no one to distract them when the mission was over, they fought ruthlessly for what seemed like years. By the end, Megatron's shoulder strut was broken and bent beyond its limit, his spine bearings were crooked, his jaw hinge was off, and his left optic flickered. Optimus' knee joints were almost completely dislodged, his abdominal playing was dented severely, and his intake tanks hardly expanded at all. 

Nevertheless, Optimus got his hands on the Allspark and he was groundbridged back to the base. He'd won this time, but barely. He feared anything he'd had with Megatron was destroyed. For some reason, that thought hurt more than he found reasonable.

\--

Sending out beacons to Cybertronian refugees and seeing them flood the planet was all the gratification the Autobots needed for their tireless work to restore Cybertron. Now, both Autobot and Decepticons factions were gone. Some bots, however, didn't agree with the new way of things and slipped through the cracks to create a rebel army.

Megatron was brought before Optimus, the ruler of Cybertron, and tried for his war crimes. The people of Cybertron crowded around Optimus' palace, restored from centuries ago. Before him, cuffed, compliant, and completely unlike himself, Megatron awaited his punishment.

He stood, looked out over his people, then down to Megatron. There was a look on his face that knew this day would come.

" Citizens of Cybertron, our world has recently been born again.", the statement was met with thunderous cheer and uproar.

" Thus, I wish not to stain our first days with punishment and damnation. Cybertron has been given a second chance, and so should we all.", the noisy crowd died down, eager to hear what Optimus was getting at.

" Though he has been given countless chances to correct his ways, I see no need for Megatron, destroyer of Cybertron, to be done away with so soon.", the crowd became tense. They trusted Optimus absolutely, but something about this seemed off.

" Megatron was a misguided, rageful youth. This does not excuse his actions, but all he ultimately wanted to do was fix something that he thought was wrong. There was no doubt that the Council was corrupt. He wanted to find a way to bring equality to Cybertron. Patience, however, was never one of Megatron's strong suits.", a peppering of laughter was heard from the crowd. Megatron shifted in his restraints, growing, ironically, impatient.

" We fought side by side as brothers in arms. I've seen how steadfast he can be to a cause he believes is right. I know how strongly he believes in brotherhood, in family, and would die for those by his side.", Optimus looked to Megatron again. The crowd waited with baited breath.

" Which is why I, Optimus Prime, grant Megatron with the position of Lord Protector. He will rule by my side. Together, we will rebuild Cybertron to is former glory and upwards.", he stopped speaking. The beat of silence that followed made Optimus think his people would strongly disagree. However, his speech must have struck a nerve because deafening applause was their agreeing reply.

Optimus told Ironhide and Prowl to release Megatron and the silver mech joined Optimus on the steps of the palace.


	2. Be Still, My Aching Heart

Optimus would be lying if he ever said that he'd never made a poor decision. Perhaps making Megatron the Lord Protector of Cybertron wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. Once the hype of Optimus' dramatic speech wore off and days began to pass by, the citizens became more wary of the former Decepticons leader. It wasn't that Megatron wasn't trying to redeem himself, it was quite the opposite. He no longer made rash, selfish decisions, he made every public appearance he was supposed to, and he helped create a new Council with Optimus.

" They are only to advise us, but major decisions are still ours to make.", Optimus explained.

" Yours. You make the decisions.", Megatron corrected.

" Yes, of course. Mine to make.", he said, masking his slip up as an honest mistake perfectly. 

Megatron worked hard to win back his people's respect, but simple things such as the way crowds parted for Optimus were much different than how they parted for Megatron.

For any public event, it was customary for the Lord Prime and Lord Protector to mingle with their citizens beforehand. When Optimus walked about, the crowd parted in awe and adoration, then he was promptly swormed him once the shock wore off. When Megatron walked about, the surrounding bots cowered away, as if he would attack them.

" Can you honestly blame them? You did start a war, slaughter thousands, and poison the planet we all called home.", Ratchet pointed out.

" Do not forget, old friend, that he has, in the last two months alone, prevented nine rebel bombings, subdued three illegal trafficking operations, and strengthened the Cybertronian army ten times over.", Optimus came to his defense.

" I appreciate your flattery, Optimus, but I can fend for myself.", he said. The medic kept a hard expression as Megatron cast down a dark glare. 

The silence that followed confirmed what Optimus feared was true. Megatron believed he deserved the cold shoulder from everyone he turned to. Perhaps he did deserve it, after all, none of the things Ratchet said before were false. 

" I just don't think it is appropriate for the Chief Medical Officer to talk down to the Lord Protector.", Optimus said. It wasn't a complete lie. 

" Forgive my rudeness, Optimus.", Ratchet bowed his head. He left promptly to get back to the medical wing of the palace. They were alone. Optimus felt his spark pound like he'd run along the equator five hundred times. That always seemed to happen when he was left alone with Megatron.

" We have a meeting with the Council this evening.", Optimus reminded him for the thousandth time, just trying to find something to talk about.

" Yes, I know.", Megatron slumped down in his seat. The silence thickened by the second until Megatron grew restless.

" I'll go check on the new trainees. I'll be back for the afternoon reports.", he left. Once he was gone, Optimus let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

" Your highness, are you alright?", a servant carrying energon sweets asked as she entered the room.

" Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.", he accepted the plate a little too abruptly, furthering her worry.

" Are you sure, majesty? I can get a physician to come and see you.", she suggested.

" No, I am quite tired, though. I thank you for your concern.", he gave a weak smile. It was true, he hadn't slept soundly in months.

" Of course, my lord.", she bowed deeply and left. 

\--

" Lord Megatron, there's been another attack.", Prowl reported.

" Where?"

" Cyber City."

" Ironhide, you and Barricade will send your troops to Cyber City and handle the situation until further notice. A team of medics will accompany you, as well. I will join you shortly.", Ironhide nodded curtly and went to fulfill his duties. Megatron marched to the holographic map and looked at Cyber City.

" Several laboratories and museums appeared to be the main targets. Hundreds are hurt, but there has been no word of any deceased yet.", Prowl added.

" Let's hope it stays that way.", Megatron mumbled.

" Should I tell Lord Optimus?"

" No, it seems isolated. Nothing Ironhide, Barricade, and their mechs can't handle. If anything escalates, I will tell Optimus. Stay here and update me if anything happens.", Megatron instructed. 

" Yes, your highness.", Megatron headed to the throne room for the afternoon briefings as he told Optimus he would. 

Afternoon briefings were not fun, interesting, or productive. It was less of a briefing and more of a long line of old, entitled mechs and femmes complaining about minute problems when there were clearly bigger issues at hand. However distasteful he found it, he sat through the hours and hours of complaints, offered a few solutions here and there so no one would notice him dozing off. 

" Now, to the Council meeting.", Optimus muttered as he stretched. They'd been sitting in their respective thrones for upwards of five and a half hours. 

" Good. More sitting.", he stood with a groan.

The new Council was made up of the most trusted, reputable, honest mechs and femmes Cybertron had to offer. They were highly respected and were chosen to represent different cities of Cybertron. They were the voice of their cities and represented their people justly. Megatron was much more fond of this Council than the old one.

" Lord Optimus, there have been several attacks in Hive City and the people are concerned. When will these rebels be captured and dealt with?", a representative for Hive City asked with great frustration.

" I am afraid you're asking the wrong mech.", Optimus turned to Megatron, who seemed to be having trouble staying awake.

" Hive City is at the top of my list of priorities. These rebels are smart, I'll give them that much, but we are closing in on them quickly. They are much weaker now than when they first appeared.", he said. The representative seemed satisfied, though still a bit miffed. 

" I would like to know when relief teams will be sent to Kaon.", Megatron's attention was firmly held by the sleek looking femme that represented his home city.

" I've heard nothing about Kaon.", Optimus said.

" Arenas are starting up again, poverty is worse than ever before, and widespread hunger plagues the city."

" Fighting is a way of life in Kaon, it won't be stomped out so easily. Poverty is a result of bets being made and lost on the fights, resulting in no money to buy food, hence the hunger.", Megatron said.

" So, we rid ourselves of the arenas and all our problems are solved?", she asked.

" If they can't fight legally in an arena, they will find someplace else to do it illegally.", Optimus shook his head.

" We can't just leave them to their own devices and have starving sparklings in the streets.", she protested.

" I will send a few teams. Kaoni people don't take too kindly to others telling them what to do. If it takes, we'll send more. In the meantime, all you can do is wait.", Optimus said.

The Council meeting went much more smoothly and ended much sooner than the afternoon briefings. Night fell once they returned to the palace, but there was still work to be done.

Prowl contacted Megatron and reported that the situation in Cyber City was quickly getting out of hand. Megatron, Bumblebee, and Bumblebee's troops were on their way to Cyber City to aid their efforts against the rebels. 

Alone in the palace, Optimus was free to worry about his friends, finish reading various requests for new laws, draft various statements that needed to be drafted, and write a few speeches for upcoming events. 

Optimus quickly grew frantic and bounced his leg as he sat at his desk. It wasn't that Optimus missed combat, but being pent up in the palace at all hours with nothing more to do than sign documents would drive anyone to the brink. Megatron, at least, got to go out once in a while. Though, the conditions for his ventures could stand to be more pleasant. 

Worrying about Megatron was often how Optimus found himself spending his days. For no apparent reason, he found himself thinking of the mech, often becoming distracted from his own duties. 

" Lord Optimus, we have received word from Cyber City.", Prowl entered the room.

" What have they said?"

" Ironhide and his mechs have been seriously injured, but are being treated in a nearby hospital and should all recover shortly. Barricade and Bumblebee's troops have subdued the rebels and are bringing them back now."

" And Megatron.", there was an unnoticeable falter in his tone.

" He went into a targeted library to try and get everyone out before a bomb went off. He and the mechs who went in with him..."

" Yes?"

" There hasn't been any word from them in two days.", Prowl finally said. The sharp sting that Optimus felt was strange. There was no reason for such a reaction, but the thought of losing Megatron was, for some reason, devistating.

Optimus rose from his place and marched toward the door. 

" Prowl, gather your mechs and any others you can spare. We will find Megatron and the others and bring them back."

Prowl nodded and did as he was told.

Optimus had never been so determined in his long life. He would find Megatron and he would bring him back home.


	3. To The Moon And Back

Megatron and the three mechs who stayed with him during the search for the rebels were brought back to Iacon in shambles. They were beaten, bloodied, and broken, but far from dead. In their anesthetic-induced daze, they professed the grandest stories of their campaign gone wrong. 

" Lord Megatron saved us! There was a smash and we were dead, but he saved us! I'll show you! It was like this! Smash!", a delusional soldier, Hightop, spread his arms out wide suddenly, nearly knocking Ratchet over as the medic examined him.

" Yes, I see.", he said with saint-like patience.

" No, it was like...uh...", Flashbang mumbled as he corrected his comrade.

" Where's Lord Megatron?", Sunblast asked. 

" He is in his personal chambers. He's been badly wounded.", Ratchet answered as he readjusted struts and joints in Flashbang's back. 

" Who did it? I'll kill 'em!", Hightop brought a closed fist down on his bed, shaking it.

" I will try to arrange a visit once you are all properly healed.", Ratchet compromised.

" I'm fine. I gotta say thanks. I almost lost a leg.", Starblast gestured to the appendage in question. The door to their room slid open and Optimus stepped inside. His frame was scratched and slightly dented, but he was fine for the most part.

" Are these the soldiers who accompanied Megatron in the effort against the rebels?"

" Yes, they are.", Ratchet nodded.

" Oh, Primus! It's Lord Optimus.", Sunblast stammered.

" Hi!"

" We gotta bow.", Hightop detached the monitors and tried to stand.

" No, I should bow before you. Thanks to your valiance alongside our Lord Protector, the rebels have been caught and imprisoned.", Optimus bowed deeply.

" Serves 'em right, too. They almost killed us, like, seven times.", Flashbang's head rolled against the pillow dramatically. His speech ran together and Ratchet sensed he'd fall asleep soon. 

" I'd heard the fight was not an easy one."

" Nah, we got 'em good, majesty. There's just a lot of 'em.", Hightop showed similar sluggishness.

" With all due respect, I think it would be best for these brave soldiers to get some well-deserved rest.", Ratchet said to Optimus. The Prime nodded and stood, leaving the soldiers to their undoubtedly vividly animated dreams of sweet victory. 

Optimus walked to the other side of the palace to Megatron's private chambers. The guards by the door stepped aside as Optimus entered. It was rather strange to see Megatron, a powerful, intimidating, very much alive mech so still in his bed. The monitors all showed steady signs of health, but the patches, solders, and various reconnected parts made Optimus' tanks sink. 

There was a chair beside Megatron's bed. Optimus brought it closer and sat beside him.

" I should have known you would do something as foolish as catching a grenade. Did you learn nothing at the barracks?", he joked lightly, his voice quiet.

" Mmm...", a groan came from deep within Megatron's chest. Optimus' optics widened, but Megatron's chamber doors opened again.

" Lord Optimus, you have a guest.", a servant said.

\--

Predaking waited in the throne room for Optimus. He'd heard of the rebel attacks and decided to help his ally.

" Your highness, Lord Optimus is here.", the throne room doors opened and Optimus entered. Predaking saw how the servants respected their Lord Prime. He doted over them sweetly, unlike any ruler he'd seen before. 

" Greetings, Predaking.", Optimus offered a smile.

" Greetings. I heard of the rebels running rampant on Cybertron and came to offer a helping hand.", Predaking tried to smile, but a faint tug at his lips was the best he could do. He'd been told more than once that his smile could come across as a vicious display of sharp denta. 

" I thank you for the assistance. Truthfully, your timing could not have been better. The most recent attack nearly cost me the lives of three of my bravest soldiers and our Lord Protector."

" Is Megatron alright?", Predaking never cared much for Megatron, but he figured it was polite to ask about his condition.

" He is in a comatose state now. His injuries were extensive. He caught a grenade.", Optimus sighed.

" On purpose?"

" That is what I've heard."

" Hm, I am not sure whether to call him courageous or irredeemably dull.", Predaking chuckled.

" How are things on Moonbase One?", Optimus changed the subject. Predaking seemed to brighten up at the mention of his species' new home.

" Development is moving faster than I originally anticipated. I want to thank you for finding a place for my people."

" Anything for a friend."

They talked for a while longer about politics, citizens, and other things of the like. By the end, both were relaxed, temporarily relieved of their responsibilities as Prime and King. The moon rose outside, the cool night gifting silence and tranquility throughout the city.

" I suppose I should get back to my moon. I hope nothing has gone terribly wrong in my absence.", he chuckled.

" Goodbye, Predaking. I send my best wishes with you.", Optimus watched Predaking exit the throne room. Now, he was left alone, his mind free to wander. As anticipated, his thoughts drifted to Megatron. 

When Ratchet first examined him, or rather, tried to, the mech was barely being held together. The grenade stripped the front of his frame of most plating and armor, his spark was almost completely exposed, and his entire frame was badly burned. 

" I can easily replace any plating that is too damaged to heal, but it will be a long process. I would say that I was surprised to see him alive, but I've seen him come back from far worse.", Ratchet gave a light spin on the terrible situation. Optimus would never forget how Megatron held his arm so tightly as they waited for the medics to arrive.

" If only I had gotten there sooner.", Optimus said lowly at Megatron's side.

" Stop that. He is a grown mech that knows the dangers of catching a live grenade. He made the choice and it, miraculously, saved them all. You got there just in time to call for the medics and they sustained him perfectly until he got to me."

Now, all Optimus could do was wait and linger by Megatron's bedside in his limited free time. The silver mech let out grunts and groans, but was otherwise unresponsive. Optimus never liked to venture out of the palace for too long, for fear of something happening to Megatron and not being able to help in whatever way possible. That fear was soon realized when Predaking called for Optimus' assistance one morning.

" Predaking has reported similar rebel attacks on Moonbase One.", Prowl reported.

" He requests your presence and my troops.", Ironhide added.

Optimus thought it over for, perhaps, longer than he should have. Usually, this would have been a simple decision and he would have left immediately, but something tied him down. Nevertheless, he had an obligation.

" Prepare your troops. We will leave shortly."

\--

Megatron awoke to a blurry, quiet room. It took entirely too long for him to realize it was his room. He grumbled a few expletives as he tried to sit up, but his abdominal plating protested greatly. He settled for a half sitting-half laying position and looked toward the massive window that took up nearly an entire wall. If his vision weren't compromised at the moment, he would have a magnificent view of Iacon. 

Megatron sat peacefully, the sharp pains began to become dull in the stillness. Then, a hand waved in front of his face and he jerked away on impulse. The sharp, knife-like pains came back and he hissed in discomfort. He looked to see the blurry form of a mech by his bedside. His frame looked vaguely familiar, but no one came to mind.

" Who are you?", he squinted his optics and tried to lean forward. The figure continued to wave its appendages with bitlet-like animation. 

" What are you doing? I can't see you.", his voice raised as he wasn't able to hear himself speak.

Three more bots came into Megatron's room. He grew more uncomfortable by the second, but kept his composure. Besides, even thinking about movement hurt, so he was left to their mercy, whoever they were. The first mech, the one who's been there when he woke up, had something in his hand. He held it close to Megatron's face and the Lord Protector leaned in and squinted to see it. It was a holo pad with words scrawled on it.

" This...is...Ratchet.", he read slowly. More muffled talking was heard and the holo pad was taken away. It was soon returned with new words.

" Do...you know...where you are? Of course, I do. I'm in my chambers at the palace in Iacon.", he answered. The mumbling returned and the blurry bots' movements was much quicker now.

" You...have been...injured. Well, I figured as much.", he read the holo pad, his snide comment slipping from his mouth before he knew it. 

This went on for a while. Ratchet managed to inform Megatron of the extent of his injuries and that the blurry vision and impaired hearing would, hopefully, wear off. By the end of the conversation, Megatron was bothered, to say the very least, with his current state. He'd been sentenced to bedrest for the foreseeable future.

To add to all this, he'd been informed that Optimus wasn't at the palace, but on Moonbase One with Predaking. An unwarranted sense of jealousy washed over Megatron. Alas, all he could do about it was sit and pout, but that ended up lasting all of thirty seconds.

He moved to the edge of the bed, sharp, stabbing pain shooting up his spine struts. He set his pedes on the floor and tried to stand, steadying himself on the nearby chair and blinking a few times. He took slow, tentative steps to the doors.

" Primus, I can't see a fragging thing.", he groaned. He opened the doors with more effort than he deemed necessary and was immediately stopped by guards.

" I can't hear you and I can barely see you. I have work to do and an Optimus to get back.", he pushed passed them, his pedes falling heavily against the floor. Fortunately, he wasn't followed. 

\--

" Lord Optimus, we have received a message from Lord Megatron.", one of Predaking's servants said. Optimus straightened instantly, all attention lost to the servant's words.

" Is he alright?"

" The call was mostly mumbled, but he said something about, please excuse my language, a 'fragging abdominal mesh replacement'.", the servant swayed back and forth nervously.

Optimus knew exactly what he was talking about. Ratchet explained earlier that there would be some mesh replacements to encourage faster healing. 

" Thank you.", Optimus said. Predaking, sitting wordlessly through the exchange, huffed lightheartedly. The servant left and there was a beat of silence.

" Go.", Predaking said. 

" But there is so much to be done here."

" Your general is more than capable of leading his troops against the rebels and my army will cooperate without question. You have your own domain to rule, and your other half is in need of your company."

" My other half?"

" The other half of the ruling party. Were you thinking of something else?", he tilted his head innocently.

Optimus left that evening and was back in Iacon by midnight. The guards informed Optimus of Megatron's restless state and walked into the throne room while Ratchet ranted loudly at the Lord Protector, who seemed to be ignoring him spectacularly. 

" Ratchet, what is going on here?", Optimus asked.

" Optimus, tell this insufferable piece of scrap to go back to bed. He needs rest, not to negotiate boundary disputes with the Council. He's busied himself in your absence and busted four plating grafts.", Ratchet all but yelled. Megatron was oblivious to Optimus' arrival, as his back was turned to the two. 

" His hearing and sight have been compromised, so try not to startle him.", Ratchet warned as Optimus approached Megatron. He waved his hand slowly in front of Megatron's face as he read some documents. Apparently, he didn't want to bother looking up, so he slid the holo pad toward Optimus and grunted a few instructions.

" Write your name and what you want. Write clearly, or I won't bother reading it."

Optimus did so obediently, sliding the holo pad back with the desired information.

" Optimus?", Megatron stood up and sqinted his optics for the millionth time that day. The red and blue mech said something, but it was lost in mumbles. That, however, didn't seem to stop Megatron from vomiting question after question as to why Optimus left.

" Why were you with Predaking? What did he want? How long were you gone? How long was I asleep?", the only thing that stopped him was the words on the holo pad that had been thrust in his face.

" Rest...first...then I...will answer your...questions. You drive a hard bargain, Optimus.", he grumbled. He relented, though, and followed Optimus as he led Megatron to his chambers. Once back in his own room, Megatron laid down on the bed slowly. Optimus sat in the chair while Megatron settled down. There were no words, no noise at all. Megatron looked out the window and Optimus' attention was drawn around the room. The Prime stayed until the other drifted to sleep. 

It was strange, the feeling that Optimus felt when he sat idly with Megatron. It was the safe, peaceful feeling that one would get after returning him after being gone for so long. The feeling of rest and warmth flooded him and he was perfectly fine to sit there forever.


End file.
